Louis Tom
by TheFanFicGiant
Summary: Based on the story of Peter Pan.


**PART 1**

_All this has happened before, and it will all happen again, but this time it happened in London. It happened in a fairly quiet flat in Princess Park Manor. That middle apartment over there is the home of the One Direction family and Louis Tom chose this particular flat because there were people here who believed in him. There was Liam Payne._

Short haired brunette hummed softly as he fixed his tie. "Zayn you have to hurry. We mustn't be late for the party, Simon'll kill us if we are again."

_ Liam Payne believed that Louis Tom was the spirit of youth but Zayn Malik…_

Zayn huffed as he continued to fix his hair in the mirror. "Liam, unless I fix my hair we won't be going to the party. And if we don't go to the party I we can never be a successful band. And if we can never be a successful band." Zayn released a loud groan trying to get the one lock of hair in place.

_ Well, Zayn Malik was a practical man. The boys, however, Niall and Josh, believed Louis Tom was a real person and made him the hero of all their games._

"Blast you Louis Tom!" Niall cried out, trying to hit Josh with a lightsaber.

"Take that! Give up, Captain Hook? Give up?" Josh yelled back trying to suppress his laughter as he blocked every attempt with his own lightsaber.

"Never! I'll teach you to cut off me hand!" Niall yelled out advancing on Josh.

"Oh, no, Niall. It was the left hand," Harry laughed from his spot on the couch, enjoying the little show his older friends were putting on for him.

"Oh, yes. Thank you Haz," Niall smiled and continued to battle Josh, or who was currently Louis Tom.

_Harry, the youngest in age, but eldest in maturity, not only believed, he was the supreme authority on Louis Tom and all his marvelous adventures_…

"Take that!" Josh, lunged his lightsaber at Niall, who was currently Captain Hook.

"Insolent boy, I'll slash you to ribbons!" Niall yelled out in his faux British accent, whipping his futuristic sword about trying to catch faux Louis Tom off guard.

"And I'll cut you to pieces! Aha!" Josh lunged at Niall, stabbing him in the chest, causing him to fall over.

"Ouch!" Niall cried out as his head hit the coffee table, he huffed up at Josh frowning slightly, "Careful, Josh!"

"I'm sorry, Niall," Josh smiled innocently helping Niall up.

"Ah, you'll never leave this ship alive," Niall smirked and jumped at Josh who easily jumped back, suspecting Niall might try something.

"Oh yes, I will. Take that!" Josh laughed lunging at Niall who was on the defence now.

"Scuttle me bones, boy, I'll slit your gizzard!" Niall tried a different accent this time placing his hands on his hips, waving his hook at Josh.

"Oh, no, you won't! Back! Back! Back, you villain!" Josh cried out pushing Niall back towards the coffee table.

"Insolent pup!" Niall yelled out again, pushing back towards Josh, hitting his saber with his own.

"Wicked pirate!"

"Aha! I got you!" Niall cheered as he stabbed between Josh's arm and torso.

"You didn't either. You never touched me! Take that! And that! And that!" Josh cackled stabbing Niall repeatily until he was back on the floor again.

"Ouch!" Niall had hit his head on the table yet again.

"Boys, boys, less noise, please," Zayn begged from the bathroom, still concentrating on his hair. He moved to the living room, where a much bigger, and more brightly lit mirror was.

"Oh, hello Zayny," Niall smiled up from the ground.

"You old bilge rat!" Josh yelled at Zayn.

"What? Josh!"

"Oh, not you, Zayny. You see, he's Louis Tom."

"And Niall's Captain Hook," Josh said proudly, putting his hands on his hips heroically.

"Yes, of course. Have you seen my hair jell?" Zayn began to wander around the flat looking in places that hair jell would never be, "Where is that hair jell?" "Cuff links?" Niall asked flushing a bit, and began to play with his spiked up blond locks.

"Yeah."

"Josh, the buried treasure, where is it?" Niall whispered into Josh's ear when he stood up.

"I don't know!"

"The map then… Where's the treasure map?" Niall whispered quickly.

"It got lost," Josh shrugged."

"My shirt front!" Zayn gasped as he picked up his shirt, he still hadn't put on. "You found it!" Josh yelled, hoping Zayn wouldn't get too mad at them.

"Yes, and this is my last clean," Zayn looked down examining the shirt and cried out, "No. No!"

"Zayn, we have to hurry, or we'll be late!" Liam sighed as he walked into the living room.

"Liam, look!"

"Zayn!"

"It's only charcole, you know… The stuff you use when you draw?" Josh murmured a small blush crossing his features.

"Why, Josh?" Liam sighed out rubbing his face.

"It's not his fault. It's in the story. And Harry said," Niall began to defend Josh. "Harry? Story? I should have known Harry. Harry!" Zayn shouted, not realizing Harry had been watching from the couch with amusment.

"Yes, Zayny?" Harry cooed smirking.

"Would you like to explain-."

"Oh, Daddy, you look simply lovely!" Harry changed the subject quickly, cooing at Liam, or Daddy Direction.

"Thank you," Liam smiled, taking the compliment, even knowing it was a subject change.

"Harry-," Zayn began.

"Just my dad's old suit made over, but it did turn briliantly. And I-," Liam allowed himself to be cut off, knowing he rambled about his clothes a bit too much. "Liam, if you don't mind, I'd-," But of course, Zayn wasn't allowed to talk either.

"Why, Zayn, what have you done to your shirt?" Harry laughed, rolling on the couch as he continued to laugh.

"What have I-," Zayn cried out, seeing he had dropped his shirt in a small box of charchole, making the black stain so much more larger.

"Now, Zayn, really. It comes right off," Liam huffed, taking the shirt to wash off and dry quickly.

"That's no excuse! Harry, haven't I warned you? Stuffing the lads' heads with a lot of silly stories!" Zayn reprimanded.

"Oh, but they aren't!" Harry sobered up, trying to looking at Zayn innocently. "I think they are! Captain Crook, Louis Thug," Zayn huffed.

"Louis Tom, Zayn," Harry corrected with annoyance.

"Tom, thug, bullshit!" Zayn cried out throwing his hands up looking back into the mirror to fix his hair.

"Oh no, Zayn!" Harry, Niall, and Josh cried out shaking their heads, "Zayn have you ever… You don't understand!"

"Absolute bullshit!," Zayn yelled, "And let me tell you, this ridiculous."

"Now, Zayn," Liam warned as he came back in with Zayn's now clean shirt. "Now, Zayn. Now Zayn," Zayn mocked Liam, "Well, now Zayn will have his say!"

"Please," Liam begged, hoping Zayn wouldn't go out of control as he usually did.

"Liam, they are grown ups! It's high time they all had their own flats!"

"Zayn!" Harry cried out.

"Zayn!" Liam growled out.

"What?" Niall had spaced out when the yelling began, and was now wondering what was going on, what all the talk about separate flats was about. "No!" Josh laughed, already having his own flat to begin with.

"I mean it! This is your last week in this flat!" Zayn yelled, pulling his shirt on, and tying his tie, "And that's my last word on the matter, I'll talk to Simon about getting you two flats of your own, sooner or later you people have to grow up."

"But, Liam, I don't want to grow up," Harry murmured as he moved to hug the slightly shorter male.

"Now, Haz. Don't worry about it any more tonight," Liam smiled, whispering softly, patting his cheek and pulled away, Zayn had already left the flat, waiting impatiently for Liam.

"He called Louis Tom "absolute bullshit"," Niall grumbled setting himself on the couch, Liam moved away from Harry and sat down next to Niall, pulling him into his side to hug him gently.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it, Niall. Zayn was just upset," Liam whispered. "Liam?" Josh asked sitting on the coffee table.

"What is it Josh?"

"Ah… erm… The buried treasure map?" He couldn't help but release a giggle.

"Don't judge Zayn too harshly. He really loves you all very much," Liam stood up and went to the window beginning to lock it so that no fans could slip inside.

"Don't lock it, Liam! He might come back!" Harry exclaimed running over to Liam.

"He?" A large brown brow slipped up in question.

"Yes," Harry nodded, "Louis Tom. I found something that belongs to him." "And what's that?"

Harry yawned out and stretched, slowly walking back to the couch, "His shadow."

"Shadow?"

"Mmhmm."

"Good night boys, be good," Liam left the flat shutting off the lights as Josh, Niall, and Harry snuggled up on the couch, falling into a soft sleep.

A moment after Zayn and Liam left the house, Louis Tom and Ellie Cal flew in the room. They were searching for Louis Tom's lost shadow. The boys are sleeping, and Louis Tom and Ellie Cal enter in the room searching the lost shadow, but unfotunately they make enough noise to wake boys up.

"Over there El, in its den. Is it there?" Louis said softly as he tiptoed around the living room, "Must be here somewhere."

Suddenly a small jingle goes off and Louis turns at the noise and sees the bright light that is Ellie fiddling around.

"Ellie! Stop playing and help me find my shadow!" Louis yelled in a hushed voice and continued his search, "Shadow? Shadow?"

Suddenly Louis' shadow flies from a drawer in a small table next to the bed, the drawer door shutting on Ellie so that she can't escape. _"_Aha!" Louis exclaims a bit too loudly chasing his shadow, stepping on it, but he doesn't stick.

Harry's green eyes flutter open at all the noise and looks around spotting the boy, or man, he'd told so many stories about.

"Louis Tom! Oh, Louis, I knew you'd come back! I saved your shadow for you. Oh I hope it isn't rumpled.

"You know, you look exactly the way I thought you would," Harry began to ramble scurrying around for sowing supplies Liam thought he had hid, "A little taller perhaps. But then," Harry stopped his rambling when he spotted Louis trying to use soap to keep his shadow attached, "You can't stick it on with soap, Louis. It needs sewing. That's the proper way to do it," Harry nodded and began to sew the shadow to Louis' feet.

"Although, come to think of it, I've never thought about it before. Sewing shadows, I mean. Of course, I knew it was your shadow the minute I saw it. And I said to myself, "I'll put it away for him until he comes back. He's sure to come back". And you did, didn't you, Peter? After all, one can't leave his shadow lying about… and not miss it sooner or later, don't you agree?

"But what I still don't understand is how it got caught in Niall's guitar in the first place. Oh, sit still. It won't take long."

"God you talk too much," Louis grunted out.

Harry laughed and nodded, "Yes, I do talk too… What? Oh." A small frown formed on Harry's face, pausing his sewing.

"Well, get on with it you knob."

"My name is Harry, Harry Edward Styles," Harry grunted continuing to sew.

"Harry's enough."

"Oh, but how did Niall's guitar get your shadow, Louis?"

"Tripped over it, the other night at the window."

"What were you doing there?"

"I came to listen to the stories," Louis smiled fondly.

"My stories? But they're all about you," Harry snorted.

"Of course. That's why I like them. I tell them to the Lost Boys," Louis smiled brightly at Harry.

"The Lost Boys? Oh I remember! They're your men!" Louis nodded smiling at Harry, "I'm so glad you came back tonight. I might never have seen you."

"Why?" Louis' head tilted to the side.

Harry began to put the thread and needle away, sighing softly. "Because I have to grow up tomorrow," Harry pouted, his shoulders dropping.

"Grow up?"

"This week is my last week in this flat, then Niall and I have to get our own places."

"But that means no more stories," Louis pouted with Harry, and Harry sniffled nodding, "No! I won't have it! Come on," Louis grabbed Harry's hand pulling him up and towards the window.

"But where are we going?" Harry sniffed trying to keep up with Louis' pace. "To Never Land!" Louis said excitedly.

"Never Land!" Harry repeated smiling a bit.

"You'll never grow up there!" Louis smiled encouragingly.

"Louis, it would be so grand!" Harry sped up, but then stopped as another thought occurred to him, "But wait! What would Liam say?"

"Liam? Who's Liam?" Louis stopped as well.

"Well, Liam is one of my friends, and we call him Daddy, but really he's a mother."

"Mother," Louis tested the unfamiliar word, "What's a mother?"

"Ah… Well, a mother's someone… Who… Who loves and cares for you and tells you stories-," Harry began smiling happily, but was interrupted.

"Good! You can be our mother," Louis nodded and began walking, pulling Harry with him, "Come on."

"Just a minute. I… let me see now, I have to pack," Harry began running up to his room to pack a small bag, and came back down, snapping his fingers, "Oh, and I must leave a note when I'll be back. Of course, I couldn't stay too long. And then I have to… Oh Never Land. I'm so happy, I think I'll give you a kiss," Harry decided moving towards Louis.

"What's a kiss?" Louis asked smiling brightly, curiosity shining in his blue eyes.

"Oh, well, I'll show you," Harry smiled and took Louis' face in his hands, gently pressing their lips together.


End file.
